Thanksgiving
by JustWhatILike
Summary: My take on how Wally and Artemis found out about Roy and Jade as a couple. By the way YOUNG JUSTICE NEWS INSIDE!


** GOOD NEWS: YOUNG JUSTICE IS COMING BACK... SORT OF! Ok, so for those of you that don't know, there is going to be a Teen Titans Go! and Young Justice crossover coming to Cartoon Network. I'm not sure when; some people think later this year but that's just a geuss. Unfortunately, neither Brandon Vietti or Greg Weisman (Young Justice creators/writers) will be working on it :( **

**Also, Young Justice is getting a show on the CW network in 2015. No, not the animated show we all love, but this will feature live actors. I don't know about the characters, but Miss Mary Martian and Superboy gave been confirmed :D For those of you that don't know about the CW, it's a great channel that has shows like Arrow and The Flash (coming out in October), all they kind of work with DC comics. Arrow is an amazing show about Green Arrow, so if you haven't seen it, I really suggest you do.**

**That's about it in Young Justice news. If you guys have any questions, please ask in the reviews. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

Why was he doing this again? That's what Wally West was wondering as he dragged himself up the rusted metal steps, following his girlfriend, Artemis, as she lead the way to her old apartment.

Probably because he was the greatest boyfriend ever. Who else would agree to go to a Thanksgiving dinner to meet their girlfriend's family of assassins that had tried to kill him on multiple occasions? No one else he knew.

Artemis glanced back nervously as they approached a faded green door with the paint chipping off in several places.

"Are you sure about this, babe?" She asked. "I mean, we could always just go grab some frozen turkey dinners and watch a movie."

That has been their annual tradition, and right now, that was sounding pretty good to Wally. But no, he understood how important this dinner was to Artemis.

"I'm fine, beautiful. Really. I promise. Can't wait to meet your family!" He said the last part with forced enthusiasm.

He was actually terrified. Artemis's mom, Paula, has gone out of her way to make sure that every single member of her family was there.

"Thanksgiving is a day to give thanks for your family and what you have," she had said. "It is important that we see each other at least ONCE a year."

That meant that he was going to be eating stuffing with Sportsmaster the villan and Cheshire the assassin.

Of course, Wally wasn't TECHNICALLY part of the family. After all, he and Artemis weren't married or anything. But they might as well have been; living together alone, with the exception of their dog. That was how he got invited to the lovely Crock Family Dinner.

Artemis knocked at the door. Paula answered a moment later with a warm smile.

"Artemis, Wally. Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready."

They entered the small apartment. Artemis hugged her mom hello as Wally looked around. The place was small and didn't have a lot of furniture. An old brown couch that had clearly seen better days was seated in front of a TV that was blasting the football game. And watching the TV: Sportsmaster himself.

Wally tensed instantly. He recognized him from Artemis's description. Tall, blonde, and well-built. That aside, he wasn't used to looking at the criminal's face when it wasn't covered by a hockey mask. He was also not used to standing a yard away from him without being engaged in futile combat.

Artemis picked up on the tension before her dad even turned around. She grabbed Wally's arm.

"Um, hi, Dad."

Sportsmaster turned around and grinned. Not a happy grin, but an evil, mischievous grin.

"Hey there, baby girl." He glanced at Wally. "Who's this?" He turned his attention back to the television set.

"My boyfriend," she said, annoyed that he didn't remember. "Wally. You know, the guy I've been living with for 6 months now?"

"Uh huh. Sure," he said turning away, clearly uninterested in the conversation.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we should just sit down for dinner," Paula said quickly, realizing that the family gathering was already headed south. She motioned towards two random tables that had been shoved together with a small white blanket covering them like a make-shift table-cloth.

Six chairs were pulled out. Artemis frowned and silently counted through her family in her head. Including her and Wally, there were only five.

"Uh, Mom?" She asked. "Are you expecting someone else?"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you, Jade is bringing-"

There was a loud knocking at the door, which cut Paula off.

"That must be them now." She said.

Artemis frowned again. "Them?"

"Babe?" Wally asked.

The door swing open. Two figures walked in.

Wally's jaw dropped. Artemis stared, practically unable to comprehend the man who had just walked into her old living room.

His eyes grew wide as well.

"Jade!" Paula greeted. "It is good to see you. And this must be-"

"ROY!?" Wally exploded. "What are you doing here?"

"Wally? Artemis?" Roy Harper just said in a quiet voice. "Unbelievable."

Roy glared at Jade, who was smirking devilishly. "You said it would just be your family!"

"Roy, you know my sister, Artemis," Jade said.

"Sister!?"

"... And this is her... boyfriend." She said the word like it was a disease.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister!"

"You didn't ask."

"TIME OUT!" Artemis shouted. She pointed between her sister and Roy. "What- exactly- is he doing..." something clicked. The archer's eyes widened. "No way. You two ARE NOT dating!"

"What!" Wally exclaimed, still clueless.

"Hey, I don't choose your boyfriends for you," Jade said, stepping forward defensively.

"How could you not tell me you were dating Cheshire?" Wally demanded of his friend.

"For the record, you never told me you were dating Artemis."

"But that was obvious!"

"ENOUGH!" Paula shouted, angrily slamming a first against her wheelchair. "All of you!" She glared. "I will not allow petty arguments to ruin this Thanksgiving! Now you may ALL take your seats. Dinner will be served.

* * *

Dinner was dry, tense, and bland. And that was only the food. No one spoke one word throughout the whole meal, not even Lawrence when the TV was turned off.

Wally was too hurt to say anything. One of his best friends had kept a huge secret from him. That stung like nothing else.

Artemis was just angry. Roy was dating her sister. Her sister was dating Roy. Cheshire was dating Red Arrow. Any way you put it, it sounded wrong.

Finally, Wally got up. "Excuse me," he said. "I'm full."

Artemis and Roy exchanged a look. Wally West never got full. Never.

Artemis pushed her chair back and started to stand up. "I should go check-"

"No," Roy said standing. "I'll take care of this." He left the room, walking down the only hallway in the house, looking for Wally.

Of course, there was a chance that he'd already ducked out of a window and left, but Roy highly doubted he would entirely skip out on his girlfriend.

He found Wally sitting in Artemis and Jade's old bedroom, staring at an old Alice in Wonderland poster on the wall. The room seemed...empty. The furniture was all there, but it looked neglected and unused, probably because it had been abandoned for a little more than a year.

He sighed. "Look, we need to talk..."

"You didn't tell me." Wally's voice was firm, but injured. "After all these years, you didn't tell me that you-"

"Oh, for the love of God, Wally! It's one girlfriend!"

"Yeah! Who is also a villan that tried to kill Robin and Nightwing just last week! And who, not to mention, is related to Artemis!"

Roy sighed. "Jade is... complicated."

He snorted. "No kidding."

"But just try to see it from my perspective. Trust me when I say that I had no clue that those two were related! And I was going to tell you and Aqualad and Nightwing... eventually."

Wally raised an eyebrow.

Roy sighed again. "You know... after we figure this whole villan thing out. Jade _is _trying to leave the life, Wally. Last week was just... a fluke. She's trying."

"Some fluke," Wally muttered, and then looked down at the ground and sighed in return. "We all ruined Thanksgiving, didn't we?"

Roy shrugged. "Probably."

Just then, a loud crash was heard from down the hall.

The two heroes ran out (Wally ran much faster than Roy) to see knives and pans flying as Artemis and Jade relentlessly attacked each other.

Sportsmaster just watched with a smile, cheering them on. "Now THOSE are my girls!- Hey!"

He ducked just in time to avoid getting nailed in the head by a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Jade, stop-" Paula begged in vain, still seated at the table.

Artemis threw an iron skillet towards Jade, who flipped over it using the momentum to throw a steak knife.

"Artemis, please!" Paula buried her head in her hands.

Wally and Roy exchanged a glance, then for no apparent reason, burst out laughing.

Maybe it was just the relief of seeing something that actually made sense: a villan and a hero battling it out. Maybe it was the fact that the bubble of tension that had been looming over everyone's heads had finally been popped.

It didn't really matter; this was their family now.

* * *

** Please let me know what you thought: I could always use some feedback and criticism :)**


End file.
